powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Arsenal (Hurricaneger)
The following is a list of all the weapons, vehicles, and Mecha in the Hurricaneger arsenal. Hurricane Gyros See also: Wind Morphers The transformation tools of the Hurricanegers. Their respective Shinobi Medals are placed in the front. To transform, they shouting "Ninpu: Shinobi Change!" and spin their Shinobi Medals to equip their Ninja Suits. Gorai Changers See also: Thunder Morphers The transformation devices of the Kasumi brothers. These were given them by their father to defend their academy, but they failed. They are fashioned to resemble their respective beetles, KabutoRaiger having a Gorai Changer with a rhinoceros beetle horn attachment, and KuwagaRaiger having his Gorai Changer with stag bettle mandible attachments. They transform by yelling "Jinrai Shinobi Change!" and pressing the button on the rear of the Changers, opening the "wings" of the changers, revealing their Shinobi Medals as well. Shurikenball See also: Samurai Amulet The Shurikenball is an item that Shurikenger uses where he knocks out some poor bystander and copies their appearance to make the Hurricanegers, Gouraigers, or the villain believe he was this person. He would shout "Tenku Shinobi Change!" to return to his true form, often surprising those around him. The Shurikenball is also placed in a slot while Shurikenjer is in Tenkuujin and is used to transform it into it's Karakuri Giant form with the command of "Flight Transform!" In the finale after one of his baseballs is stuck to the device the Jakanja was using to drain the energy stolen from humans, Shurikenger gave the Shurikenball to Hurricane Red just before he died, enabling the Hurricanger and Gouraiger to get past the Jakanja's barrier allowing them to enter their hideout, the Centipede. Shurikenger's personal Shinobi Medal is stored within the ball. Shinobi Medals See also: Power Discs Shinobi Medals (忍びメダル, Shinobi Medaru): The Hurricaneger and Gouraiger, as well as Shurikenger, each possess their own personal Shinobi Medal on their changers. The Shinobi Medals are used by the Hurricaneger and Gouraiger to active their changers and also combine Senpuujin, and Gouraijin, or transform Tenkuujin. Special Shinobi Medals are used to summon the Karakuri balls (excluding Senpuujin's version of the Sword Slasher), giant containers that hold mini-mecha that serve mainly as weapons or tools, excluding Fuuraimaru and TriCondor which are used to combine the mecha into a greater formation. Weapons Dry Gun See also: Hawk Blaster Dry Gun (ドライガン, Dorai Gan): Hurricane Red's personal weapon. While it looks like it resembles a gun, it is actually supposed to be a hair dryer; hence the naming of Hurricane Red's weapon, which can also shoot flames. Sonic Megaphone See also: Sonic Fin Sonic Megaphone '(ソニックメガホン, ''Sonikku Megahon): Hurricane Blue's personal weapon. It resembles a megaphone, and can fire sound based waves. Quake Hammer See also: Lion Hammer 'Quake Hammer '(クエイクハンマー, Kueiku Hanmā): Hurricane Yellow's personal weapon. It resembles a squeaky mallet and can be used for heavy hits to a opponent, or pound the ground to force the opponent out of the ground if they burrowed into it to get out of harm's way. While wielding it, Hurricane Yellow can perform the '''Quake Hammer Hundred Strike (クエイクハンマー百連打, Kueiku Hanmā Hyakurenda) and the Super Ninpou #869 (超忍法869号, Chō Ninpō Happyakurokujūkyū-gō) attacks. Triple Connection Triple Gadget See also: Storm Striker Triple Connection Triple Gadget (三重連トリプルガジェット, Sanjūren Toripuru Gajietto): This various combinations of the Hurricaneger's personal weapons can be used in three different functions. Each one has a different finishing attack depending on which weapon is in the front. *'Dry Gadget '(ドライガジェット, Dorai Gajetto) - Formed by placing the Dry Gun in front, Quake Hammer in the middle and Sonic Megaphone in the back. It uses a fire-based finisher. *'Sonic Gadget '(ソニックガジェット, Sonikku Gajetto) - Formed by placing the Sonic Megaphone in front, Dry Gun in the middle and Quake Hammer in the back. It fires a ball of intense, high-pitched sound waves. *'Quake Gadget '(クエイクガジェット, Kueiku Gajetto) - Formed by placing the Quake Hammer in front, Sonic Megaphone in the middle and Dry Gun in the back. It summons a 100-ton weight to crush the opponent. Horn Breaker See also: Crimson Blaster Horn Breaker '(ホーンブレイカー, ''Hōn Bureikā): Kabuto Raiger's personal weapon. It is used as a gun based on a disk-shooting toy gun. Stag Breaker See also: Navy Antler 'Stag Breaker ' (スタッグブレイカー, Sutaggu Bureikā): Kuwaga Raiger's personal weapon. This pincer weapon can be used to snare opponents and the zap them with electrical energy. It can also be attached to the Ikazuchimaru to serve as a blade of the '''Ikazuchi Breaker (イカヅチブレイカー''Ikazuchi Bureikā''). By using it, Kuwaga Raiger can perform the''' Super Ninpou: Fang Run (超忍法・牙走り, Chō Ninpō: Kiba Bashiri) and 'Ikazuchi Way Sword Technique: Thunder Fang Flash '(迅雷流剣技・雷牙一閃, Ikazuchi Ryū Kengi: Raiga Issen) attacks, the latter while duel-wielding the Stag Breaker with the Ikazuchimaru. Double Connection Double Gadget See also: Thunder Blaster '''Double Connection Double Gadget (二重連ダブルガジェット, Nijuūren Daburu Gajietto): This is the combination of the Gouraiger's personal weapons, with the Stag Breaker attached to the front of the Horn Breaker. It fires an super-charged electrical ball. Quintuple Connection Victory Gadget See also: Thunderstorm Cannon Quintuple Connection Victory Gadget (五重連ビクトリーガジェット, Gojūren Bikutorī Gajietto): This is the combination of the Triple Gadget (in the Quake Gadget formation) and Double Gadget. This is the most powerful team-based attack of the Hurricanegers and Gouraigers. This fires a ball of pure energy towards the target. Super Dino Victory "Victory Dino Dynamite! In Abaranger VS Hurricanger, The Abaranger, Hurricanger and Gouraiger combine their weapons forming Super Dino Victory, by connecting front section of the Super Dino Bomber to the end section of the Hurricanger & Gouraiger's Victory Gadget. The finisher attack of the Super Dino Victory is the Victory Dino Dynamite attack. Portable Ninja Sword Hayatemaru See also: Ninja Sword Portable Ninja Sword Hayatemaru '(携帯忍刀ハヤテ丸, ''Keitai Ninto Hayatemaru): Standard sword-based sidearm weapons of the Hurricanegers. Can be charged-up for an energized slash and also be used as a gun. The Hurricangers can use the Hayatemaru to execute the '''Super Ninpou: Triple Thrust Dance (超忍法・乱舞三重衝, Chō Ninpō Ranbu Sanjūshō) and Typhoon Slash (台風 (タイフーン) 斬り, Taifūn Giri) attacks. Hurricane Red and Hurricane Yellow can team-up to execute the Hayate Way Secret Technique: Sky Land Slash (疾風流奥義・大空大地斬, Hayate Ryū Ōgi: Daikū Daichizan) attack. Other attacks the Hurricangers can execute with the Hayatemaru are the following: *Hurricane Red: Hayate Way Sword Technique: Gale Slash (疾風流剣技・疾風斬, Hayate Ryū Kengi: Shipūzan), Super Ninpou: Thunder Blast Slash (超忍法・雷撃斬, Chō Ninpō Raigekizan) and Kabuto Thunder Blast (カブト雷撃破''Kabuto Raigekiha'') with Kabuto Raiger. *Hurricane Blue: Hayate Way Sword Technique: Torrent Slash (疾風流剣技・激流斬, Hayate Ryū Kengi: Gekiryūzan) *Hurricane Yellow: Hayate Way Sword Technique: Land Slash (疾風流剣技・大地斬, Hayate Ryū Kengi: Daichizan), Super Ninpou: Mine Blast (超忍法・地雷撃, Chō Ninpō Jiraigeki) and Super Ninpou: Turbulence Slash (超忍法・乱れ斬り, Chō Ninpō: Midaregiri) Assumable Staff Ikazuchimaru See also: Thunder Staff Assumable Staff Ikazuchimaru '(変幻自在棍イカヅチ丸, ''Hengenjizai Kon Ikazuchimaru): Standard sidearms for the Gouraiger. Other than its standard staff appearance, it can also be used in '''Spear Mode (手槍モード, Teyari Mōdo), Cross Mode (十字の型, Jūji no Kata), which is a large cross-shaped fuuma shuriken, or Circle Moon Mode (円月の型, Engetsu no Kata), which is a Ikazuchimaru pulled apart to resemble an octagon that is used as a shield for defense, the hole filled with electricity. The Gouraigers can use the Ikazuchimaru to execute the''' Ikazuchi Thunder Blast Slash (イカヅチ雷撃斬, Ikazuchi Raigekizan) and '''Ikazuchi Turbulence Beating (迅雷乱れ打ち, Ikazuchi Midareuchi) attacks. Kabuto Raiger can also execute the Kabuto Thunder Blast (カブト雷撃破, Kabuto Raigekiha) and Ikazuchi Way Sword Technique: Thunder Blast Slash (迅雷流剣技・雷撃斬, Ikazuchi Ryū Kengi: Raigekizan) attacks. Once, Isshuu was also able to connect his Stag Breaker to the end of his Ikazuchimaru to use for the Ikazuchi Way Sword Technique: Thunder Fang Blow '(迅雷流剣技・雷牙一撃''Ikazuchi Ryū Kengi: Raiga Ichigeki) attack. Shuriken's Bat See also: Samurai Saber '''Shuriken's Bat: Shurikenger's personal weapon. Other than being used as a sword it can also be used as a baseball bat and was once used as a microphone. The Bat's special attack is to allow Shurikenger to hit a hoard of baseballs at his opponent. The Bat can also be placed into Tenkuujin to use as a control stick. Ninja Misen See also: Lightning Riff Blaster Ninjamisen: This shamisen-like instrument is primarily used to summon and control the Revolver Mammoth by using a Shinobi Medal to play it. Originally only Shurikenger could use it but later in one of his disguises he was able to teach the Hurricanegers and Gouraigers to learn how to control the Revolver Mammoth as well. It also has a gun mode and with Shuriken's Bat, Keitainincho Hayatemaru, or Ikazuchimaru it can be used to produce sonic waves. The sound created by the Ninjamisen reflects the user's skill level. It would sound like a traditional shamisen if used by a novice, namely the Hurricanegers and the Gouraigers, or an electric guitar if played by an experienced player such as Shurikenger. Its attacks are Shuriken Trick, Red Sonic, Yellow Sonic, Blue Sonic, Kabuto Sonic and Kuwaga Sonic. Kiraimaru See also: Thunder Blade Kiraimaru: Ikki's weapon which was long sealed in a cave that was sought by Isshuu in hope of gaining more strength as Isshuu at the time had become disillusioned by the Gouraigers alliance with the Hurricaneger. The Kiraimaru is a double-ended naginata which can slice through any object. Its power comes with a price—although the Kiraimaru is supposed to be used to fight enemies, and unknown to Isshuu, it was changed by his father Ikki. It damages the loved ones of the person who wields it whenever they use the Ikazuchi school's most powerful Ninpo - the Kirai Blast. Isshuu found out the hard way during the battle against Gomubiron but later deliberately snapped the Kiraimaru in half and used part of it to impale Gomubiron to effectively use the Kirai Blast. Kirai means "Hate". Mecha Karakuri Giant Senpuujin See also: Storm Megazord "Ninpu Fusion! Senpuujin is here!" Karakuri Giant Senpuujin (絡繰巨漢旋風神 ,Karakuri Kyokan Senpūjin, lit. Trick Giant Whirlwind God): The Hurricanegers' Karakuri Giant that they use to battle the enlarged Jakanja monsters. It is formed by the command "Ninpuu Combine" (忍風合体 ,Ninpū Gattai). It was destroyed in the final episode, only to be rebuilt by Spear Four, Wendinu and Spear One, Furabiijo. "Senpuujin, Hurry up!" *'Senpuujin Hurrier': With the command "Senpuujin, hurry up!", Senpuujin is able to change into a smaller, much faster form called Senpuujin Hurrier (旋風神ハリアー ,Senpūjin Hariā) that lasts for 60 seconds before the Hurricanger have to revert it back to avoid internal damage. While in this form it has two large twin blades that can be united which surrounds Senpuujin Hurrier's body like a giant wheel to perform its Wheel Crash technique. Hurricane Hawk See also: Hawkzord Hurricane Hawk: HurricaneRed's personal mecha. A giant robotic red hawk with ninja fire magic; Forms the head of Karakuri Giant Senpuujin. Hurricane Lion See also: Lionzord Hurricane Lion: HurricaneYellow's personal mecha. A giant robotic yellow lion with ninja earth magic; Forms the majority of the body of Karakuri Giant Senpuujin: legs, torso, left arm. The left arm forms Karakuri Giant Gourai Senpuujin's chest. Hurricane Dolphin See also: Dolphinzord Hurricane Dolphin: HurricaneBlue's personal mecha. A giant robotic blue dolphin with ninja water magic (also rarely used); Forms the right arm of Karakuri Giant Senpuujin or Karakuri Giant Gourai Senpuujin's right shoulder cannon, and can switch with Karakuri Giant Tenkuujin to form Tenkuu Senpuujin. Hurricane Dolphin is the only Shinobi Machine left out of the Karakuri Giant Tenrai Senpuujin formation. Karakuri Giant Gouraijin See also: Thunder Megazord "Thunderclap Fusion! Gouraijin is here!" Karakuri Giant Gouraijin (絡繰巨漢旋轟雷神 ,Karakuri Kyokan Gōraijin, lit. Trick Giant Booming Thunder God): The Gouraigers' Karakuri Giant, formed by the command "Thunderclap Combine" (迅雷合体, Ikazuchi Gattai). Unfortunately, It was destroyed when the Gouraigers sacrificed it to destroy Spear Seven, Sandaaru so that the Hurricanegers could go on to save the Earth from Boss Tau Zant. It was later rebuilt by Fourth Spear, Wendinu and First Spear, Furabiijo. Could attack with Gourai Cannon. Gorai Beetle See also: Crimson Insectizord Gourai Beetle: Kabuto Raiger's personal mecha. A giant tank-like black & maroon rhino beetle that forms Karakuri Giant Gouraijin's upper half. Also forms Karakuri Giant Gourai Senpuujin's feet and left shoulder cannon, and Karakuri Giant Tenrai Senpuujin's feet. Gorai Stag See also: Navy Beetlezord Gourai Stag: KugawaRaiger's personal mecha. A giant tank-like black & navy blue stag beetle that forms Karakuri Giant Gouraijin's lower half and Double Horn Cutter weapon. Also forms arms for Karakuri Giant Gourai Senpuujin and Karakuri Giant Tenrai Senpuujin. Karakuri Giant Gourai Senpuujin See also: Thunderstorm Megazord "School Transcendence Wind-Thunder Fusion! Gourai Senpuujin is here!" Karakuri Giant Gourai Senpuujin (轟雷旋風神 ,Karakuri Kyokan Gōrai Senpūjin, lit. Trick Giant Booming Thunder Whirlwind God): Combination of Karakuri Giant Senpuujin and Karakuri Giant Gouraijin with Furai Maru, formed by the command "School Transcendence Wind-Thunder Combine" (流派超越風雷合体 ,Ryūhachōetsu Fūrai Gattai). First debuted in Episode 19 after Oboro Hinata analyzed Gouraijin's specs and was able to use the similarity in both Schools technology to create the Furai Maru. Able to move at high speeds with Gorai Beetle attacking as roller skates. Its finisher attack is the Rolling Thunder Hurricane, combining Hurricane Lion's tornado attack with Gorai Beetle and Hurricane Dolphin's gun fire artillery. Though its components were destroyed in the finale, they were rebuilt and Gorai Senpuujin was used again in Abaranger vs. Hurricanger, but it defeated again by Killeroh. "Hundred Beast Fusion! Gourai Senpuujin Sword and Shield is here!" *'Karakuri Giant Gorai Senpuujin Sword and Shield': Once in Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger, after Chubouzu breaks off Gourai Senpuujin's arms, the Gaoranger are able to combine GaoShark, GaoTiger, & GaoElephant with Gourai Senpuujin by replacing Gourai Stag as the arms to create Karakuri Giant Gourai Senpuujin Sword & Shield (轟雷旋風神ソードアンドシールド ,Karakuri Kyokan Gōrai Senpūjin Sōdo ando Shīrudo). It could only be maintained for a short time, because the three Power Animals were too powerful for Gourai Senpuujin. Karakuri Giant Tenkuujin See also: Samurai Star Chopper, Samurai Star Megazord "Soaring Transformation! Tenkuujin is here!" Karakuri Giant Tenkuujin (天空神 ,Karakuri Kyokan Tenkūjin, lit. Trick Giant Heavenly God): Sky Ninja Shurikenger's personal mecha. Has the ability to transform from helicopter to robot mode with the command "Soaring Transformation" (飛翔変形 ,Hishō Henkei) where the cockpit becomes arms (revealing the head), the engines become legs, and one of the rotor blades (the tips of the blades retract) becomes a headdress. Can also combine with Sempuujin, Gouraijin, or Gourai Senpuujin with the "Tenkuu Armament" command. Shurikenger once brought in two Tenkuujin, duplicates which could combine with the other machines so that they could combine with both Senpuujin and Gouraijin simultaneously and leave a Tenkuujin free to fight on its own. They were piloted by Oboro's slave robots, but the robots overheated too easily making the copies inferior to Tenkuujin. In the finale, Tenkuujin was destroyed when Shurikenger used its self-destruct to kill Spear Six, Satorakura. Karakuri Giant Tenkuu Senpuujin See also: Samurai Storm Megazord "Sky Armament! Tenkuu Senpuujin is here!" With the command, "Tenkuu Armament" (天空武装 ,Tenkū Busō), Tenkuujin can replace Hurricane Dolphin on Senpuujin to form Karakuri Giant Tenkuu Senpuujin (天空旋風神 ,Karakuri Kyokan Tenkū Senpūjin, lit. Trick Giant Heavenly Whirlwind God) as the right arm. It can build wind energy from the rotors of Tenkuujin and Hurricane Lion to fire off from Tenkuujins turbines as a tornado for the Dynamite Tornado attack. Karakuri Giant Tenkuu Gouraijin See also: Samurai Thunder Megazord "Sky Armament! Tenkuu Gouraijin is here!" With the command "Tenkuu Armament", Tenkuujin can combine with Gouraijin to form Karakuri Giant Tenkuu Gouraijin (天空轟雷神 ,Karakuri Kyokan Tenkū Gōraijin, lit. Trick Giant Heavenly Booming Thunder God) as back-mounted shoulder cannons. Using Tenkuujin's rotor it can fly and attack from midair with the Gourai Cannons. It's finisher is the Thunder Blast Cannon attack, which fires off both Tenkuujin's turbines and Gouraijin's Gourai Cannons together. Karakuri Giant Tenkuu Gourai Senpuujin "Sky Armament! Tenkuu Gourai Senpuujin is here!" During the "Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger" special, Tenkuujin with the command of "Tenkuu Armament" combines with Gourai Sempuujin to form Karakuri Giant Tenkuu Gourai Senpuujin (天空轟雷旋風神 ,Karakuri Kyokan Tenkū Gōrai Senpūjin, lit. Trick Giant Heavenly Booming Thunder Whirlwind God), joining as the right arm for the Dynamite Hurricane attack which is exactly the same as it does with Senpuujin, only that the totem Power Animals of the Gaoranger contribute their power for the finisher attack. Tenkuu Gourai Senpuujin is the only combination to actually utilize all six Shinobi Machines. Super Karakuri Beast Revolver Mammoth See also: Mammothzord Super Karakuri Beast Revolver Mammoth (超絡繰獣リボルバーマンモス ,Chou Karakurijuu Riborubamanmosu): A giant robotic mammoth activated during the meteor shower once all six Shinobi Medals unlocked the seal of Ninjamisen by the command "Come on, Revolver Mammoth!". Revolver Mammoth is summoned into battle when one is playing the Ninjamisen, it can supply a seemingly endless amount of Karakuri Balls. The other way to call Revolver Mammoth is to pray. Karakuri Giant Gourai Senpuujin or Karakuri Giant Tenrai Senpuujin can also ride Revolver Mammoth and combine attacks as Revolver Gourai Senpuujin or Revolver Tenrai Senpuujin. Attacks with Mammoth Beam, and Karakuri Balls that are loaded into it. Karakuri Giant Tenrai Senpuujin See also: Hurricane Megazord "Galactic Transcendence Three-God Fusion! Tenrai Senpuujin is here!" Karakuri Giant Tenrai Senpuujin (天雷旋風神 ,Karakuri Kyokan Tenrai Senpūjin, lit. Trick Giant Heavenly Thunder Whirlwind God) is the combination of Karakuri Giant Senpuujin, Karakuri Giant Gouraijin and Karakuri Giant Tenkuujin with Tri-Condor that is formed by the command "Galactic Transcendence Three-God Combine" (銀河超越三神合体 ,Gingachōetsu Sanjin Gattai), which can use Tenkuujin's helicopter blades as the Karakuri Sword for the Thunder Hayate Slash attack. First debuts in the Hurricanger Movie that was formed when Princess Laiina provided them the Tri-Condor to defeat Ashurasaru. It later appeared in the series in Episode 37, after Oboro Hinata and Sky Ninja Shurikenger create a Tri-Condor of their own through a secret project and was used to defeat Manmaruba Reckless Form. Afterwards it couldn't be used for awhile due to an overload in the wind/thunder had damaged the Tri-Condor shinobi medals and had to repaired by Oboro until Tri-Condor could be used again in Episode 41. When the mecha's chest blades spin, they summon a destructive whirlwind called the Ultima Storm attack, which lifts monsters into the sky and kills them. A stronger golden version of it is Ultima Storm Maximum, when Lady Gozen was in the cockpit with the Earth Ninja, contributing her power to the attributes of Hayate and Ikazuchi Way Ninja Way Academies that represent future and past. Another technique is the Double Cross Formation, where the chest blades turn 45° and project a force field that can block almost any frontal attack. This formation does not use Hurricane Dolphin as a component. Revolver Gourai Senpuujin/Revolver Tenrai Senpuujin Revolver Gourai Senpuujin: Combination of Revolver Mammoth and Gorai Senpuujin. Finisher attack is Thunder Hurricane Strike that combines the Rolling Thunder Hurricane and Mammoth Beam attack. Debuts in Episode 33. Revolver Tenrai Senpuujin: After being upgraded by Lady Gozen's power, it enables Revolver Mammoth to combine with Tenrai Senpuujin and the majority of the Karakuri Ball items that are laid across Revolver Mammoths body or held by Tenrai Senpuujin with the exception of #9 Karakuri Mantle and #13 Karakuri Stamp. Attacks with the Ultima Rainbow attack. Debuts in Episode 43. Karakuri Balls See also: Power Spheres Vehicles and other Miscellany Hurricane Wingers See also: Ninja Gliders Hurricane Wingers: Hang gliders that serve as the Hurricanegers transportation. *'Red Winger': Hurricane Red's Winger. *'Yellow Winger': Hurricane Yellow's Winger. *'Blue Winger': Hurricane Blue's Winger. Bari Thunders See also: Tsunami Cycles Bari Thunders (バリサンダー, Barisandaa): Motorcycles that are used by the Gouraiger for transportation. In Episode 37 Kouta and Nanami had to learn to ride the Bari Thunders in order to rescue Ikkou and Isshuu who were trapped in Manmaruba's body after he evolved into his final form. *'Kabuto Bari Thunder': Kabuto Raiger's motorcycle. *'Kuwaga Bari Thunder': Kuwaga Raiger's motorcycle. Category:Sentai Arsenal Category:Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger